Would you?
by that 1 flower child
Summary: What would happen if Starr came back asking Jude for a second chance? Would Jude choose his ex? Or Caitlin? Bad at summaries just read please!
1. Love, what could be better?

**A/N:** _Well this is just a random fan fic. I was really curious about what would happen if Starr just showed up and asked for a second chance and I was thinking about it a lot and started planning the scenario and presto! The story was born! Hahaha :P I hope you enjoy it… this is my first 6teen story so please go easy on me! Oh and sorry if I didn't get the characters right…_

**Would you?**

Outside the Galleria mall the weather was at its worst, thank you global warming, it was bitter cold and was raining heavily. The gang was sitting at their usual table babbling the same thing they do every day while they waited Until their shifts started. But today was a special day for two specific lovebirds. It was Jude and Caitlin's 4 month anniversary, and to Caitlin's surprise this had been the longest relationship she's ever had. Funny as it seems, it was as if she had been asked JUST yesterday…

…Flashback…

_Once everyone's break was over they began to leave one by one, leaving Jude and Caitlin by themselves. Caitlin stood up from her assigned chair, and went back to the lemon, put on her apron, lemon hat, and took a magazine out of her small pink bag. _

_While flipping from page to page, Caitlin looked up ever so slightly_

"_So, Jude, don't you have to go to work?"_

_No sound came from Jude. He kept a straight face and he seemed to be staring at something. _

"_Jude? JUDE!?"_

_He blinked rapidly trying to get off his trance and jumped in his seat._

"_DUUUUUDE! THEY'RE BACK! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"_

_Caitlin cocked an eyebrow and ran next to Jude, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him ferociously_

"_Jude, it's ok. Calm down Jude."_

"_Oh. Hey bra, what's up?_

_Caitlin's mind began wandering off while looking into his eyes _

'_Whoa. That messy blonde hair, his gorgeous ocean blue eyes, his lip- SHUT UP CAITLIN!' Caitlin mentally slapped her self and came back to reality. She let go of his shoulders._

"_Nothing." _

_Their faces were inches apart and they both stared into each other's eyes and Caitlin began to inch closer little by little. Jude on the other hand, stayed in his position and started to think of Caitlin more than a friend:_

'_Never noticed how beautiful she is. Could I be falling for Caitlin? What would happen if we dated? Dude, you'll never go out with her… Wait, what is she doing? She's trying to kiss me… Should I let her? Come on dude, she's your friend, but… she's beautiful, just wanna hug her and then ki-' _

_Jude was mentally fighting with himself and his mixed up emotions for Caitlin, he soon gave up and followed in Caitlin's footsteps and bit by bit he got closer and closer. Until their lips met. Somehow both of them knew they were meant for each other, as bizarre as it sounded. They parted and reality slapped both of them_

_Caitlin gasped, smacked her hands over her face to both hide her shocked expression and also to hide the fact that she was blushing_

"_Jude! I'm sorry… I couldn't help it…" she mumbled_

_Jude acted, well, his mellow self_

"_Bra… I get it, I couldn't either." _

"_We're not telling the gang about this, this, incident okay?"_

"_Definitely."_

_Once again, the gang gathered at their typical table while on their breaks. There wasn't much to talk about so yet again, they left one by one. And ONCE AGAIN, both Caitlin and Jude were by themselves. _

_Jude had given it much thought to the "kiss" they both had. He concluded that he liked her. He always did, he just never opened his eyes completely._

(**A/N: **His conscious talking is the one in caps. :})

'_Should I ask her out?'_

'_YEAH DUDE GO FOR IT!'_

' _What if she doesn't want to be 'more than friends' dude?'_

' _PRETTY SURE SHE DOES WANT TO BRO…'_

' _How do I tell her?'_

' _GO OLD STYLE ON HER DUDE. KNEEL DOWN AND GIVE HER A LOCKET OR SOMETHING.'_

' _We' re not getting MARRIED!!'_

' _CHICK WILL DIG IT BRO… TRUST ME, YOURSELF… JUST DO IT!!' _

_Caitlin was applying makeup behind the lemon, but she was secretly in a war with her emotions._

_Luckily Jude had thought of a great gift to give her which was neither expensive, nor cheap. Was he ready? Well, not really, he was afraid of rejection and making a fool of himself…So he got 'Sally' and rode to the nearest jewelry store._

{A few minutes after coming back from the store}

"_Caitlin?"_

_Inside Caitlin had been waiting for this and she was smiling inside._

"_Yeah?"_

_Jude walked slowly until he entered the lemon, he closed it. Afraid that she would say no, he wanted to hide his humiliation from everybody. Caitlin didn't understand what was going on._

_He kneeled, and opened the case._

"_Caitlin, would you… go… out… with me?" _

_With that said and done, Jude looked away and narrowed his eyes._

"_J-J-JUDE! This is so, romantic…"_

"_So do you?"_

_Caitlin cracked up and soon, tears began to form._

"_OF COURSE!!!"_

_She helped him get up and pulled him into a hug, accidentally making him bump his head as he was forced to stand up. He didn't mind, he was in her comforting arms. He then told her to turn around and he gently placed the heart-shaped locket around her neck. Jude stole a kiss in the moment. This, was a start of a long-lasting relationship._

…_End of Flashback…_

All four teens were talking about the usual thing, girls, coffee, sports, music, jobs, girls, etc.

(**A/N: **I put 'girls' twice on purpose)

Jude had Caitlin wrapped around his arms and had her sitting on his lap. And they stared at each other with a burning passion.

Nikki noticed them

"GET A ROOM! WE DON'T NEED TO SEE SOME LIP ACTION!"

Jonsey then butted in

"We can always join them" he said raising his eyebrows

Nikki shoved Jonsey off his chair and she playfully chuckled

"Well, I have to go back to work… the clones are driving me insane with their sweater folding lessons… as if I pay any attention" Nikki snorted and once again pushed Jonsey just when he was about to sit back again.

Jonsey chased after her to get his 'revenge'

Wyatt soon enough left to go get yet another cup of coffee. And Jen got yelled at by Coach Halder for being three minutes late, and got sent to the penalty box for five minutes.

Caitlin broke the silence once they all left.

"Well, now that they are gone… what do you say if we have some… lip action like Nikki said?"

Jude chuckled

"Hmmm… I don't know bra…"

"All alone with a lemon, the food court is practically isolated."

"Hmmm… the shoppers aren't necessarily early birds"

"Right…"

Caitlin tried to get out of Jude's clutches but he refused to let go, he soon let her go though…she went inside the lemon and put on her yellow citrus hat and polyester apron while Jude climbed on the counter. He couldn't keep his eyes off her fragile face; those enchanting emerald eyes hypnotized him entirely. Caitlin loved how he looked, from head to toe, especially his messy blonde hair with his cap.

"So" Caitlin casually said gliding her index finger gradually and effortlessly on the counter. "What are we going to do for our anniversary Jude?"

"I don't know bra… we can go to the movies or go eat out."

"Sounds sweet and romantic"

Jude lifted his arm and checked his watch

"I have to go dudette, duty calls…" he chuckled" I said duty!"

Caitlin giggled and Jude leaned in towards her and gave her a peck on the lips. He hopped off the counter and onto 'Sally' riding as fast as he could.

"See ya on my break Cait." He yelled

"Bye Jude." Caitlin waved faster than necessary.

Caitlin was hooked… she truly cherished him. He was her own little treasure that no one but she could own. The day she got her cold sore and swore off boys, Jude had taken care of her and gave her retail therapy to help her unwind and stay calm. That day, she started seeing Jude's romantic and compassionate side and he was in her head more than it was required. What was weird though was the fact Nikki and Wyatt thought they were both going out. Hmm who knew? She enjoyed the farts at the end though it sounds gross and unlady-like, it brought great laughs between them. She started realizing she was falling for the mellow, and always spacing out, Jude.

A few hours later, the crew came back to relax for their lunch break. It was the same thing everyday sort of. As always, Jen was stressing while Jonsey stared at passing girls which caused Nikki to get ticked off. And finally, Wyatt was drinking his coffee and was usually thinking of new song lyrics he could probably work on.

Soon enough, the sound of wheels rolling against the stone floor was faintly heard. It was Jude.

"Hello bro's and bra's…how's it going?" Jude asked in an casual way while harshly stepping at the end of his skateboard and catching the other end with his hand.

"Oh you know the usual" Caitlin said then soon received a small peck on the cheek by Jude.

"Tee-hee" she chuckled

Once again, the gang left them all alone.

"I have a full hour and thirty minutes for my break. You wanna go eat or something?" Jude brought up

"No thanks, unless you're hungry."

"I'm not hungry either."

"Want me to close the lemon and hang out or something?"

"Why don't we hang out _at _the lemon precisely?"

"Okay."

Both went inside the lemon, closed the top of it and they sat inside. Jude then smoothly put his arm over Caitlin's shoulder and whispered 'I love you' in her ear in a soft and soothing tone. Caitlin then adjusted her position to face his side and she moved her arms to hug him tightly, and then rested her head on his shoulder which fit perfectly like a puzzle piece. Caitlin started telling Jude how much she loved him and what she would do for him. Then Jude started tickling her and that resulted in a small playful fight. Caitlin was on her knees with her hand up as a sign of surrender from the previous tickle fight. She was facing him, he placed his hand on her cheeks ever so slightly and pulled her in. They both started to kiss passionately, and Jude grabbed her waist and pulled her close as if she was just an apparition that would disappear at any moment. Caitlin grabbed hold of his neck and she didn't want to let go. They soon separated to get a gulp of air and continued with a smaller one this time. Before they knew it they were both slowly falling asleep while in each other's arms. Once they woke up they were just in time to go back to work, it's so weird how time flew by inside the lemon with both of them in it. Jude then realized he was late and he ran out of the lemon.

"See you when I get off work!"

Caitlin pressed a button to open up the lemon and she had a huge ear-to-ear smirk. Since the job was slow, she started to daydream about both her and Jude. She hoped that one day Jude would give her a promise ring, or just wish their relationship would last long!

'_Hmmm if we get married I hope we have children. How cute would that be? Being surrounded by Jude and my kids. Or as Jude would say, our own little dudes and dudettes.'_

At the mention of that she started to giggle to herself.

She then imagined Jude getting close to kiss her…when he backed away and asked: 'excuse me'

'_Huh'? _She thought, and then snapped back to actuality.

"Starr?" she asked puzzled

**A/N: **_Yes, I know I know, I'm evil but I just wanted to stop there! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Anyways I'd like to add that some parts in the flashback were completely useless… I hope some things weren't under explained I tried to make it as clear as possible. Well thanks. Oh and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It encourages me to write even if it takes me a while to edit things… yeahhhh the review button is below so click it, type a review, I'll respond to it and will be filled with JOY! God bless you all!!_


	2. He's MINE!

_**A/N: **__Well I finally updated. I took A LOT of stuff off from this chapter! But I think it turned out pretty good. I just realized I didn't make something clear:_

_I DO NOT own 6teen or the characters. If so I would totally rub it in your faces!!_

_Here's a quick shout out to the people who reviewed:_

_SimplySummer, Unkemptbeauty, Iheartharmony, edwardcullenroxsmysoxs, and Jesicajinx! By the way you guys have beautiful names!! I think things were clear in this one. I'm sorry I keep talking…_

_ENJOY!!_

Starr was no longer her Goth self. She had her shiny orange hair in messy yet stylish pony tail. She wore her old baby blue tee that only sheltered her until her bellybutton. As well as her common green capris and her usual skates. This was Starr, the old Starr Jude fell in love with. Although Jude threw up in her mouth on that certain date of theirs, once he asked for a second chance, she accepted. They were soul mates! Starr was 'The One' for Jude, or vice versa. Caitlin felt she stood no chance with her looking beautiful while she stood there with a lemon hat and apron.

Tears started welling up in her eyes at the thought of Jude going with back with her. But Caitlin was tough and she held back her tears, then a snap of fingers brought her back to Earth.

Caitlin blushed and pasted on a fake smile on her face

"Oh… sorry"

Starr cocked an eyebrow and mouthed 'okay'

"I have a question to ask you."

"Mhmm"

Starr started to look around

"Have you seen Jude?"

Caitlin got wide-eyed but then cleared her expression and yet again pasted another fake expression

"No I haven't. In fact, I haven't seen him all day."

Starr looked down in disappointment

"Oh , will you tell him I'm looking for him? When you see him though."

"Of course."

Starr was beginning to leave until she turned back to Caitlin

"Do you think Jude would go out with me again?"

Caitlin just stood there speechless with her mouth open, ready to say something, but soon stopped dead on her tracks and managed to say something

"Maybe."

Starr's hopes lifted as soon as Caitlin said that. "Thanks!"

"For what?" Caitlin asked perplexed.

"What?" Starr asked with mere confusion, shrugged, and skated off to go looking for Jude.

Caitlin sighed '_I don't know Starr, would he go out with you again?'_

The following morning, the gang gathered up at their usual table by the lemon.

Caitlin stood there behind the counter with a worried look in her eyes. She had her elbows on top of the sticky lemon juice filled counter. Her hands held her chin and tears were beginning to form in her eyes again at the thought of Jude and Starr back together.

"What's wrong Caitlin?" Nikki questioned

"It's Starr." Caitlin replied feeling uneasy at the mention of her name.

"What about her?" Jen asked now concerned

Jonsey interrupted

"Wait, isn't that the chick Jude threw up in her mouth?" he began to laugh

"Yes" Caitlin sighed "she came by asking for Jude yesterday."

"What did she want?" Both Nikki and Wyatt asked

"She wanted to ask Jude for a second chance. She also asked me if I thought Jude _would _give her a second chance."

Caitlin pouted while Jen kept a straight face

"What did you tell her?"

"I said yes"

Jen got angry at the sound of Caitlin's response

"No no no no no! You're giving her hope…"

"Rookie mistake Jen, it's no big deal" Wyatt pointed out

"It's a big deal all right! Caitlin you do realize with the answer you gave her there are ways for her to reason with him so they can get back together."

"There are?" Caitlin's voice got high

"Yes. An-"

"MASTERSON! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU'RE TEN MINUTES LATE! "

Jen looked up with a terrified look on her face "Oh no. He's going to kill me! Caitlin…" she said pointing a finger at her "I'll call you when his temper calms down a bit"

"Good luck with that." Nikki chimned in

"SHUT. UP!" Jen snapped between gritted teeth

And with that Jen left to sneak into 'The Penalty Box' without being noticed by the Coach. She tried to be as sneaky as she could but she failed.

The gang went into fits of laughter at the sight of Jen being caught by Coach Halder.

Going back to the Caitlin, Starr, and Jude situation, Nikki began to ask questions

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well it's up to Jude to make the decision, what do you want me to do, tell him she came back just to hurt him again?"

"Hmm…" A sly smile began to form on Nikki's mouth

"NIKKI!"

"What? It could work." She shrugged and got up "Well it's time for me to open the 'Crappy Barn' uh. Bye, good luck Cait."

"Bye Nikki"

An awkward silence later and Jonsey spoke up

"Well I have to go look for a new job." He rose tiredly from his seat and began to mumble as he left "stupidfastfoodplacenotlettingmeeatthefood" and with that he left to go search for a new job.

Only Wyatt and Caitlin were left.

"Wyatt. How are things with Marlowe?"

"We're doing fine, little bumps on the road at times, but it's cool"

"How long have you two been together?"

(**A/N: **I'm not really sure about how long they've been together so please understand.)

"About five months"

"You two are so lucky to have each other"

Wyatt stared off into space taking a ride down memory lane

"Yeah"

10:00 a.m. hit and Wyatt was still on memory lane. Caitlin had to nudge him off the chair once she realized it was time for him to work.

"OW!"

"Sorry Wyatt it was either let you be late or hurt you so you realized it was time to work."

He rubbed the side of his chest where he had fallen on.

"You're a good friend"

Caitlin beamed and helped him up.

"You're going to be late Wyatt put some ice on it when you get to Burger Mcflipters, I'm sure they have some."

With that, Wyatt left cringing every time pain shot all over his body.

That day, the sun was shining outside and the temperature was in its 90s. Talk about crazy. Everyone was either at the beach, pool, or in an air conditioned building. In other words, the Mall. The Lemon was booming with customers and Caitlin was going insane. Her fingers were burning as the lemon juice would make contact with the slightest of cut. She was careful in adding the exact amount of lemon juice as well as the sugar.

"Okay. I have two lemon smoothies, one lemonade, and two lemon slushies."

She kept at it until it was the final customer she had to serve. She looked up a bit but kept focus on the register.

"What'll it be?"

"One small lemonade and a kiss please."

"Okay. Wait, wha-?"

The teenage boy smiled

"JUDE!" She ran out of the lemon and went to hug him, trying very hard not to get lemon gunk on him.

"Where have you been?"

"I woke up late"

"Ohhh"

"I wanted to stay in bed but I decided I wanted to just come for you"

"Aww… Jude you're so sweet"

They kissed, and at that moment Jude's face became Starr's. She parted away in shock and fear soon enough, Starr began to insult her.

'_How could you kiss Jude? You are a really nasty person!'_

'_But, I'm his girlfriend'_

_Starr gasped in astonishment_

'_What?! Jude's going to be mine whether he's your boyfriend or not!'_

'_No he isn't!'_

'_Yeah, he is, you told me so and he still likes me. You can totally like tell from his eyes'_

_Jude then came out of nowhere_

'_Caitlin' he said all mellow_

'_Jude?'_

_He outstretched his arms as if wanting a hug from Caitlin. Caitlin did the same and began to step towards Jude. But she misunderstood his actions and he went to hug Starr._

'_Jude? What are you doing?'_

'_Caitlin, it's over. I always liked Starr and I used you to forget her'_

_Tears formed in Caitlin's eyes, and this time, they were to strong and they poured out. Mascara stains smeared around her eyes but sadly, she was used to it._

'_See Caitlin, I told you.' Starr grinned 'Even in your dreams he's mine' _

_Both Starr and Jude laughed deviously and Caitlin fell into a dim black hole and she kept on falling. She looked up and from afar, she saw Jude and Starr's faces. She let out a scream to release the pain in her heart rather than the fact she was falling into a never ending hole. _

Her face shot up and she let out an ear shattering shriek. While screaming, she took a quick glance at everything making sure she wasn't in her dream again. She stopped and she was breathing in and out uncontrollably. Everyone stared at her and a cute guy came up to her and asked if she was okay. But as she was about to answer, a buzzing sound overcame her ears and her head started to thud against her skull trying to get out. And she fell. Caitlin Cooke had fainted because of a nightmare.

_**A/N: **__Well how'd I do? I know it took a while but getting ready for school is such a hassle!! Please review because, well it motivates me to write, plan, edit, and update! Anyways thanks for the Nine reviews you guys ROCK!!_


	3. Betrayal maybe?

_**A/N: **__What can I say? I have decided to post a chapter today, to make you all overjoyed. I haven't had much time to update, that, and I have been slacking. And I haven't been hit with that 'spark' of inspiration yet…until now!! Anyways I should stop making up excuses and get on with the typing! But first…_

_Thanks a lot to my faithful readers:_

_SimplySummer, Unkemptbeauty, courtureflower, edwardcullenroxsmysoxs, and Jesicajinx! And my new reviwer:SuperxXxgil79 _

_Awesome names by the way! And to those Anonymous peeps out there thanks a bunch as well!!_

_I type too much…habit…ENJOY!!_

* * *

"Hey…wake up…come on, please tell me you're alive."

Caitlin had fallen hard and had hit her head on the corner of the Lemon's counter. A puddle of blood surrounded her head. It wasn't as serious as it sounded, she was fully conscious and could hear everything and everyone, she just didn't want to face everyone without being completely embarrassed. But either way she had to confront this shameful feeling. It wasn't much the embarrassment she was afraid of, it was more of that dreadful dream she had. What if Jude really did only use her to drown his sorrow about his breakup with Starr? What if Jude doesn't like her? What if Jude was willing to break up with her to only go back to the girl that wrecked his heart? What if—

"Ow." Caitlin moaned.

"Oh thank goodness you're alive." Mystery dude breathed a sigh of relief. He put his arms around her tiny chest and slowly sat her up so she could lean on his chest. "I was getting worried. Are you alright Caitlin?"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"You're wearing a nametag."

"Oh," she looked down to see her nametag placed on the left side of her chest, "that's right…"

"Here, mind if I carry you to the mall nurse?"

"Be my gues- wait, we have a mall nurse?!" Caitlin's eyes widened

"Yeah, you didn't know? She's been her for two year- I should be taking you to her right now instead of talking about her." He stood up without making her move and yet still being able to hold on to her head, he carefully scooped her up easily as if she had weighed as much as a single sheet of paper. After getting out of the lemon with Caitlin in his arms, mystery dude became surrounded by curious citizens asking how she was doing. Caitlin did not like the attention.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing her here honey, you can go now." The nurse waved to the mystery guy but he refused to leave. "okay, honey, you have to go. You're just a mall customer nothing else! Please leave!"

Thinking quickly mystery guy spat out he was Caitlin's boyfriend.

"Well why didn't you say so? I'll be right back to clean up her wound."

He walked over to where Caitlin was lying down, and sat on the end of the cot.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else. I couldn't leave you alone."

"It's okay, thanks for staying though, it means a lot." Caitlin flashed a smile at him

"Don't tell your boyfriend I pretended to be your boyfriend, he'll beat the crud outta me." He gently smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How do you know I have a boyfriend?"

"An enchanting girl like you MUST have one…aren't I right?"

Caitlin placed her hand over her mouth and giggled. "You're right."

"Don't cover your smile," He grabbed her wrist and set it down on the bed "it brightens this dull room."

"Aw. Thanks."

The nurse burst in through the door "Mister…"

"Oh, it's Luke Everts" he stood up from the bed and reached his hand out for a hand shake.

Completely refusing to touch his hand the nurse went around him to get next to Caitlin."Well, mister Everts, I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"Why is that?"

"Miss Cooke over here needs to change."

"Oh," Luke blushed "right. Caitlin, see you in a bit." He waved and left the room.

"You're lucky to have such a caring boyfriend."

"Yeah." Caitlin muttered

* * *

It had been two dreadful hours of being stuck in that nurses office and when the nurse let her go Luke had been waiting outside this whole time.

"Hi ya." Caitlin grinned. "Stop staring at my head…it's just bandaged."

"Sorry, here, I got you some grub." He handed her the food and he stood up. "Hope you like Sushi."

"ohhhh umm… I don't like Sushi at all. I had a little mishap once and I don't want that to happen again."

"Don't worry, they're California Rolls. Just vegetables and imitation crab meat is all."

"Oh. Well that changes things! Come, let's sit on a bench."

They sat on the bench farthest away from the building.

"This is nice…M'm Luke this is so good!" Caitlin spoke with her mouthful.

Luke giggled "That's not very lady like Cait."

"Doesn't matter, all I know is I'm starving! M'm, want some?"

* * *

"Wow, this has been a long day for you Caitlin, want me to take you home?" Luke turned from where he sat, the gang's hangout table, and gazed at Caitlin

"You can walk me to my car…" Caitlin spoke as she cleaned the bloody floor and counter and the lemon waste.

"Anything I guess."

It was 8:00 pm, time for the Lemon to close up for the night. Luke was walking Caitlin to the parking lots.

"Thanks, for everything."

"No prob Cait."

"I've been such a hassle, what would you like in return?"

He grabbed hold of her cheeks and pulled her close to be able to kiss her. And it worked. They both kissed under a light, and strange as it sounded, Caitlin didn't part away from Luke's now gentle, grasp. It sounds wrong, Caitlin kissing some other guy while still going out with Jude, but, it took Caitlin a while to completely digest what was going on. She finally realized what was going on. She shoved him away and gave him a firm yet painful slap across Luke's face.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Caitlin screeched

"I'm sorry!! I don't know what came over me!"

"CLEARLY!!"

"Caitlin—

"Ow!" She held her head with both hands as if it were about to fall.

"Caitlin here let me hel—

"GET AWAY!" Caitlin pushed him away

"Caitlin?"

Both Caitlin and Luke turned to see who had called her. Caitlin squinted trying to make the figure clear enough to know who it was.

"JUDE!"

"CAIT!!"

Jude ran to Caitlin and pulled her into his arms once he was close to her. He twirled her around, put her down and gave her a deep kiss. On the other hand, Luke stared in bewilderment at the lovebirds.

"Caitlin, where have you been? The gang has been trying to find you! Wait, what happened to your head?"

Thinking fast, Caitlin told Jude she had slipped on Lemon juice at the Lemon Squeeze and hit her head on the counter and was unconscious.

"That wasn- "Caitlin elbowed Luke

"Hey there bro? Have I seen you before?"

"I doubt it. I'm Luke Everts." He handed out his hand.

"Luke? DUDE! LUKE!!"

"Yeah, that's my name." Luke slightly backed away and had a frightened look.

"Remember me dude? From grade five?"

"Uhhh I'm afraid not."

Caitlin stood in between them looking quite confused herself.

"It's me, Jude!"

"Jude…? JUDE!? THE Jude Lizowski?!!"

"YEAH!"

The reached out and gave each other a 'manly' hug if you will. And bumped fists.

"What is going on here?" Caitlin cocked an eyebrow.

"Babe, he was a good friend of mine in fifth grade."

"I caught that Jude thanks…"

'_Oh no! What have I done? I kissed my boyfriend's best friend!'_

_**A/N:**__ How was that? Please review!! To show how much I love you guys, I managed to type this while getting nagged by my mother. Yup, she's furious…well please review and I'll be able to post yet the other chapter soon! :D_


End file.
